The Camping Trip
by StayAlive
Summary: Axel and Demyx decide to invite some of their fellow members on a camping trip. Little do they know of the laughs that await them.
1. Chapter 1: Demyx

a/n: Alright everyone, this is my first story so please be nice, I'm pretty nervous about it. Please review I'm planning to write a few chapters, but I won't if I don't get at least a couple reviews. So please review! I'll also take any funny requests you guys have! Well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Demyx and Axel would still be alive.

**The Camping Trip**

**Chapter 1:**

**Demyx's Plans**

Axel sat in his room, busy on the computer (Doing who knows what :p) when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." the spiky red head said, reluctantly looking away from the screen.

"Axel!"

"What's up, Demyx?" Demyx was one of Axel's friends in the Organization.

"I just had this crazy idea! We could gather up some of the other members and like, go out into the woods and spend a couple days." Demyx exclaimed.

"You mean like a camping trip?" Demyx wasn't the brightest of the members.

"That works, too."

"Alright, I'm game. Let's see who else wants to go."

So the two friends went down to Xigbar's room.

"Hey, Xigbar!" Demyx said happily.

"Hey, Dudes. What can I do for you?" the older black haired man asked.

"We wanted to know if you had any missions this weekend."

Xigbar's one eye looked to the ceiling in thought.

"Nope, nothin' comes to mind."

"Great! You'll be coming camping with us."

"Yay, Xiggy!" Demyx shouted giving Xigbar a hug.

"Uh, sure. I guess I'll go. I got nothin' better to do."

A Few Hours Later

"Alright, we've got Xigbar, Xaldan, Zexion, me, you , Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. I say that's a pretty good group. Don't you?"

"It sounds great, Axel. When do we leave?" Demyx asked eagerly.

"First thing tomorrow morning. Better get some sleep."

"Okie dokie. See ya tomorrow, buddy."

Axel fell onto his bed. A weekend with Demyx and the others? What had he done?

The Next Morning

Axel woke up to something or someone on his bed. "Good morning, sunshine." It said.

"Go way, wanna sleep." Axel muttered, flipping onto his stomach with the pillow on top of his head.

"You can do that in the car. That is if you want me to drive."

Axel sat up quickly. "No way! Especially not what happened last time." He yelled.

"Good your up. Get packed and meet me down in the kitchen. I'll be getting everyone else up." Demyx said finally leaving.

Sighing, Axel got out of bed. It was Saturday, he should be sleeping in. Reaching under his bed he grabbed his sleeping bag, which he hardly ever used, and his pillow. That should be it, he though to himself.

When he got into the kitchen, he found everyone gathered around with their own sleeping bags, pillows, and a large bag of food. They all looked tired and grumpy. Not a good combo.

"Joy," Axel muttered to himself. Only Demyx looked like he really wanted to be here instead of in bed.

"Axel! Are you ready for the best camping trip ever?" Demyx shouted from across the kitchen.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Alright everyone, into the car. And remember, no weapons." Everyone mumbled some kind of refusal, but went anyway. Luckily they all fit into Axel's red van.

"Why couldn't the Superior get me a convertible?" he asked himself as he got into the driver's side. Demyx got in beside him. "How far away is it again?"

"Oh, about three hours."

Axel groaned. This was going to be a very long ride.

The entire ride there Demyx insisted on playing his favorite CD. If a song he wanted wasn't on it he sang it himself, encouraging everyone else to join in. Which they didn't, of course. Axel fought the urge to kill himself. Why had he done this again?

Finally, they reached the forest that never was. Axel blew out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, so how deep do we wanna go?" Demyx asked when everyone got out.

"I want to still see the road." Larxene whined.

Axel rolled his eyes. "No body cares what you think, you baby." He loved to mess with Larxene.

"Shut up, Axel!"

Demyx stopped the argument before it could go any further.

Xaldan laughed. "Ok, so as far in as we can go? Works for me."

Everyone agreed except for Larxene who was muttering something about 'B-b-bears'.

When Demyx opened the trunk, he sighed.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

Demyx came back around, holding something fat and furry. "A little family of these guys got into our food. We only have a bag of marshmallows."

Larxene, who seemed to have recovered her fear, walked over to Demyx..

"I…will…_kill_ them." She hissed.

Demyx put his hand protectively over the squirrel. "Aww , Larxene, don't hurt him."

"Fine! But somebody better go back to the castle and get some food. I will _not_ starve out here. Do you hear me?!"

"Well whoever's going back better start walkin'. Gas is expensive and I won't pay for it."

"It's ok, guys. We don't need food to survive out here." Demyx cut in releasing the squirrel and his friends.

"Oh yes we do!" Larxene cried, hands on hips.

"I could fish." Xaldan suggested.

"Great! Can we please go to the camping site now, please?" Demyx asked.

The bored group was filled with a 'yeah' and an 'I guess so'. And with that, they were off, some less thrilled than others.

a/n: Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. I'm also open for funny suggestions. And remember, if you review I'll post the second chapter! (Though I probably will anyway…but please review!!) 

Thanks for reading. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Up Camp

a/n: Ok, so far I got two reviews so I guess I'll update. But I want more reviews, please! Alright this one should be funny and longer than the first. Well, I don't know what else to say so please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

**The Camping Trip**

**Chapter 2:**

**Setting Up Camp**

Axel sat against a tree watching Xaldan and Xigbar setting up the tent (Horribly I might add). Larxene sat across from him, hugging her knees to her chest, muttering something. Axel covered up a smile. Was she still going on about the imaginary bears?

To his left, Axel could see Luxord playing poker with Marluxia. Already Marly had lost all of his money. To Axel's right he could see Zexion reading one of his huge books that he had brought. One member was missing. Where was-

"AXEL!"

Axel jumped.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Demyx asked.

"If I'm doing nothing then what are the others doing?"

"Well they're at least doing something. Why don't you go help with the tent while Xaldan goes fishing?"

"Ask Larxene. She's not doing anything important."

"No, but you're not scared silly to be out here."

"And…"

"And what?" Demyx asked, confused.

"And you're scared that she'll bite your head off."

"Am not."

"Are so.

"So?"

"So watch this. I'll get her to help. Just play along." To Larxene, Axel shouted, "So Demyx, you want me to help set up the tent?"

Demyx nodded.

"I guess I'm the only one man enough to help. Girls can't do anything right. Don't worry I'll get the job done."

"You're right, Axel, girls can't set up tents. And like you said: you're the only one "man enough" to do it. Have fun with that."

"She told you, eh." Luxord laughed.

"Shut up, you Brit."

"Just because I'm British doesn't mean you can make fun of me."

"Too bad cause I just did, Brit."

"Why you"-

"Alright everyone, settle down. Axel, you go finish setting up the tent." Demyx interrupted.

"But"-

"That's right, I said _you_."

"Sheesh, you get so fussy when you're serious." Axel muttered.

"But you still love me! Thank you, Axel." Demyx replied, cheerfully.

"Sure, sure, whatever. Don't ruin it."

After Setting Up The Tent

After another hour of messing with the tent everyone notice that Xaldan wasn't back yet.

"I knew I should've sent someone with him. It's not safe out here." Demyx complained, pacing.

"Especially at night." Zexion added, not looking up from his book which he had almost finished.

"Don't help." Demyx said, angry now.

"Whatever."

"Oh come on, Demyx. Any second now I bet he'll appear with a bunch of fish we can eat." Axel said trying to comfort Demyx.

"Speaking of fish, I'm hungry." Larxene complained.

"Nobody cares, Larxene."

She hissed something under her breath.

All of a sudden, there was a rustle in the nearby bushes.

"BEARS!" Larxene cried hiding behind Zexion who pushed her away.

"Don't worry guys, it's just me." Xaldan called coming into view.

"Oh good. We were beginning to worry." Demyx said, sighing in relief.

"Did you get anything?" Larxene asked eagerly, forgetting her fear of bears.

"Yup, two! See?" he asked showing the two large fish he'd caught. "And I got myself a new friend. Picked him up when I caught the second fish." He added, lowering the fish and raised his other arm, on it was a black dot which was about an inch in length.

"Uh, Xaldan…" Axel started.

"I think he's a wonderful little friend, Xaldy!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Uh, Xaldan, I think that's a leech." Axel said a little hesitant.

"A what?"

"A leech."

"WHAT?! Oh! getitoff, getitoff, getitoff, GET IT OFF!" Xaldan cried, jumping around and waving his arms wildly.

"What's a leech?" Demyx asked seemingly very confused and not at all worried about Xaldan.

"Something that sucks your blood." Axel explained which only made Xaldan's jumping worse.

"Ohh, that doesn't sound too good. How do you get it off?"

"Pull it really hard, I guess. I would do that, but you need to be still, Xaldan."

Whimpering, Xaldan stood still and should Axel his arm, fighting to say still.

Once the leech was removed, Demyx quickly went to find a band-aid.

"Let's not repeat that." Axel sighed.

Xaldan nodded mutely. Who would've thought that such a guy would be afraid of such a little leech?

Around The Campfire

Everyone sat around the campfire a little later on, roasting marshmallows.

"Do you guys want to hear a ghost story?" Axel asked.

Everyone, except Larxene, nodded. She clung to the nearest nobody which just so happened to be Zexion. He looked up from the newest book he had just started and pinched her.

"OW! What was that for?" Larxene asked rubbing her arm.

"Don't touch me." Zexion said looking back at his book.

"Alright, anyway, I guess I'll go first." Axel said. "A long time ago, on a night like tonight," he began. "Five campers were sitting around their campfire like us, telling stories, roasting marshmallows, and having a good time. There was only one problem, it was the rainy season. To you that might not be that bad and it really wasn't. Just that their firewood was damp. So, throughout the night, the fire would flicker then go out, leaving them blind in the dark until someone restarted the fire. This happened about three times. Then, on the fourth blackout, one camper was missing.

"The four campers left were too afraid to go out into the forest and look for their fellow camper. So they didn't. A while later the fire went out again, another camper was missing. The remaining campers were now quite scared. They huddled in a group close to the fire, ready to start it again if it went out.

"Well, let's just say, two of the three campers left also ended up disappearing. The last and final camper was going out of his mind in fright. Would he be next? The fire began to flicker again. That sent him out of his mind. And he _ran_. He ran as fast as he could into the woods.

"He only ran for about five minutes before he fell and landed in a very deep hole. So deep, he couldn't get out. But he landed on something that did not feel like the ground. It felt like a…human. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he looked down. Beneath him were his four fellow campers…dead.

"All you could you hear was his scream. Nobody ever saw him again." Axel said, concluding. He looked around and his eyes fell on Larxene. Her face was very pale as she clung to Marluxia, who smiled, took what was happening to his advantage and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"EWW!" Larxene exclaimed, punching Marluxia in the arm and now hugging Zexion, who rolled his eyes and let her be (Poor Zexion).

"That was scary, Axel." Demyx complained.

"Duh, it was supposed to be."

"Oh ok. Well I guess we should turn in." he paused. The fire flickered.

Axel laughed nervously. "What a coincidence." He said weakly. Everyone looked a little scared.

"Oh come on, guys. It's not for real." Demyx said calmly before the fire went out. When it did he squeaked and reached out to grab Axel, but the red head wasn't where he had been.

"Calm down, dudes," Xigbar said. "Let's just get the fire going again."

Everyone agreed and started looking for the box of matches. When they had been found, Luxord asked, "Is everyone here?"

"WHERE'S AXEL?!" Demyx cried out, looking for his friend.

"Let's go look for him." Xaldan suggested.

"But whatever got Axel might get us before we find him. I think we should stay in camp." Marluxia said shaking.

"That's what the campers did in the story and looked how they turned out." Xaldan argued back.

"But if we go now we'll only have one of us dead." Luxord said.

"DEAD!"

"Calm down, Demyx. Everything's gonna be ok." Xigbar said slinging his arm over Demyx's shoulders.

The fire flickered and went out again.

"Find the matches, quick!" someone shouted (haha it just hit me, they're nobodies. Haha!).

When the fire was burning brightly again everyone looked around to see if somebody was missing again or Axel was just pranking them. Somebody was gone. It was Luxord.

"NO! LUXORD!!" Demyx cried out.

"Demyx, seriously dude, calm down." Xigbar said not looking as brave as he sounded.

"Told you. We should go." Xaldan said.

"Fine." Marluxia said shakily.

As they were walking quickly through the forest the group could hear rustles in the bushes. Larxene was on the edge of losing it.

"We should've brought our weapons." Xigbar muttered.

All of a sudden, two figures landed on top of them. They all screamed. The two figures broke out laughing.

"I can't believe you guys fell for that!" one of them said. He sounded a lot like Axel.

"Axel? Is that you?" Demyx asked.

"Hey, Demyx! We didn't scare you too much did we?" Axel asked still laughing hysterically.

Demyx hugged Axel tightly. "I thought you were dead. You too, Luxord."

Luxord just stood there laughing with tears rolling down his cheeks and holding his sides.

"Aww, Demy, I'm sorry, but it was so funny! You should've seen all of your faces!"

"DUDE! That was awesome!" Xigbar said holding his hand up for a high-five.

Axel smiled and slapped it.

"I still don't see how this is funny at all." Demyx complained.

"I'm _sorry_, Demyx, but Luxord and I planned it. We got the damp wood and I made up the story. Then, we just disappeared."

"Looking back on it, I guess it was kind of funny."

"See that's the spirit, kiddo." Axel said messing up Demyx's hair.

"Not the hair." He murmured.

"Well, I think it's about time to go to bed." Axel said, leading the way back to the tent. Everyone followed, just about all of them grumpy.

a/n: Finally! This one was a long one, but I have high hopes for it! I hope you guys like it, too. And thanks to my bro who came up with the leech idea (I just added the funny stuff :p). Chapter 3's comin' up and so far it looks pretty funny. Actually I've already finished 3 so all I'm waiting for is you reviews! Also, I'm running out of ideas so if you wasn't more please give some ideas and I'll do my best to fit them in!

Thanks!

(P.S. Please, please review!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Pranks and the Hippies

a/n: So far I have three reviews! I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone who've read it, put on their favorites, and especially who have reviewed! Many thanks to AkuDemyfan, DominicluvsDelia33, and Soccer-44!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

**The Camping Trip**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Pranks and the Hippies **

Axel woke up to some very strange noises. Some terribly loud snoring from Luxord, muttering about bears from Larxene, and a terrified whimper from…well he wasn't completely sure. _Ugh, I knew we should've gathered up all of the snorers. I guess I can kick them out now_, Axel thought grudgingly getting out of his sleeping bag. He was so glad that the tent was so big. Even as tall as he was, Axel could stand up without hitting his head.

When he looked around he could see Marluxia and Xigbar sitting in the corner. He sighed to himself and walked over. Xigbar seemed extremely unhappy.

"What's up, you two?" Axel asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Xigbar answered first, "What's up with me, Axel? Oh, nothin' much, only that I just happened to seep next to the only one here who's afraid of the dark."

"It's not my fault"-

"What, that, even though you still sleep with a flower shaped night light that's as bright as the sun, you forgot that you're afraid of the _dark_?" Xigbar asked angrily.

"Sorry." Marluxia replied sadly.

"Sorry, dude, it's not entirely your fault. I'm just tired is all."

"I think I can help." Axel said.

"Anything." They both said.

Axel looked to the front of the tent and smiled. There lay Luxord on the only air mattress.

"Larxene's a deep sleeper, right?" he asked.

Marluxia and Xigbar looked at each other, smiled and nodded.

"Excellent."

With Luxord

Luxord awoke to a heavy weight on his chest.

_I'll kill whoever decided to sleep walk on top of me_, he thought. Then, he noticed something else, the mattress beneath him was wet and it was rocking.

_Ugh, this can't be good._

With Larxene

Larxene woke up not noticing anything out of the ordinary. But her sleeping bag was all lumpy.

_There better not be any creatures in there_, she thought, punching it to try to get the lumps out. Surprisingly, she heard a grunt.

_What was that?_Larxene wondered opening her eyes. She found herself starring at a very unhappy Luxord.

"Good morning, Luv. How did _you _sleep last night? I, for one, slept _terribly_."

Though her back was a little stiff, Larxene had no idea what Luxord was talking about. Then she made the mistake of looking around. They were surrounded by water. Water was another thing that she was afraid of.

"Save me!" She cried to Luxord, clinging to him.

"Get off." He said as he pushed her away. Larxene slipped and fell face first into the ice cold water. Luxord laughed at her flailing wildly in the water.

Though she was scared out of her mind, Larxene had enough sense in her to flip the mattress over.

"Don't you dare!" Luxord shouted before he went over to meet the same fate.

Then, Larxene remembered that she was still in the water. And it hit her, she couldn't swim. When Luxord resurfaced beside her she climbed on top of him.

Luxord sighed, settled Larxene more comfortably on his back, and started swimming to the shore.

On The Shore

Axel and his three accomplices watched their two fellow members struggling for shore, gripping their sides in laughter.

"Did you see Luxord push Larxene off of the mattress?" Marluxia asked, still laughing.

"Dude! That was totally awesome!" Xigbar said, patting Axel's shoulder. "Great plan, dude. It was totally righteous!"

"Hahaha, it was, wasn't it?"

"It was so hilarious that I forgot my fear of the dark!" Marluxia added.

Everyone in the tent heard the commotion outside and came to see what had happened. Demyx was the last to leave. He was so tired that he didn't know where he was going and walked right into the fire which was almost out.

That woke him up.

He cried out and ran away, kicking hot coals everywhere, into the dew damp grass, trying to cool his feet. Then he went off to follow the others.

Now everyone was on the beach laughing as the two unhappy, soaked members came ashore.

Larxene yelped and clung to Luxord once more when she saw her legs beneath her nightgown and her arms. They were covered in leeches. Luxord was the same under his black pajamas with playing cards on them.

"Do we still have some band-aids?" Axel asked Demyx.

"Yup, the bag of them is beside the tent. I'll go get them."

Axel and the others went to work on pulling off the leeches. When they were done there was quite a large pile of them next to the lake and Larxene and Luxord were both covered in small, bloody welts left by the leeches.

"I wonder where Demyx is with those band-aids." Axel wondered.

A minute later, he heard, "Dance, water, dance!" from the where the camp was.

"Ugh, this can't be good."

At the Campsite

When Axel reached the camp he saw something that no one camping would ever want to see. Smoke coming up from the tent and Demyx trying to put the fire out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Axel shouted at the Nocturne.

Demyx looked up at Axel when he realized that there was no hope for the tent and blushed.

"When I woke up this morning I accidentally walked into the fire and kicked up some coals. Some must've landed by the tent," Seeing Axel's glare, Demyx a hasty, "It wasn't my fault!"

Axel's glare worsened.

"At least it was an accident!" Demyx pleaded.

Axel sighed, covering his face with his hands.

That's when Larxene came back to get the band-aids. When she saw what had happened, her mouth fell open.

Axel looked at her and smirked, he couldn't resist this wonderful opportunity.

"You better close your mouth before a bug flies in there."

She paid him no attention, but shouted, "WHERE ARE WE GOING TO SLEEP?!"

Demyx stammered trying to think of a good enough excuse for Larxene so she wouldn't kill him.

"Well?"

"Um, I accidentally kicked some coals by the tent and it caught on fire?"

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH EXCUSE!"

Demyx ran and hid behind Axel.

"Don't kill me, please." He whined.

Larxene rolled her eyes, grabbed the bag that held the band-aids, and left saying, "Wait till the others hear about this."

Axel could hear Demyx whimpering behind him.

"It's not your fault, Demyx. If I hadn't pulled that prank we wouldn't have been outside laughing. And we wouldn't have woken you guys up."

"Aww, don't take the blame, Axel. It's fine, it is my fault anyway."

"Well, ok, if you say so. It looks like we'll be really sleeping outside tonight."

Demyx laughed a little. "I guess so. Haha, Larxene's gonna totally freak tonight."

Axel joined the laughter. "Yeah, you're right."

Axel both went back to the lake to see how their fellow members felt about the burned down tent.

Everyone glared at Demyx.

He laughed nervously and said, "Don't worry; I was able to save all of the pillows, at least."

What about my books?" Zexion asked, his voice at a dangerous level.

Demyx's face brightened, glad that he had finally done something right.

"Don't worry about that, I was able to save them, too."

Zexion blew out a sigh of relief.

Later That Day

"Alright everyone, gather around." Demyx said.

"We're not first grades." Luxord said coming over. He had just beaten Xigbar out of all of his money.

Axel almost laughed out loud when he saw the British gambler. He looked like a mummy with all of his bandages. Larxene looked the same.

Xigbar followed Luxord muttering, "There has to be a rule somewhere that if you're British that you can't be a good poker player."

Luxord looked back at hi. "Sorry, Luv, there isn't."

"What do you want anyway, Demyx?" Axel asked when everyone had gathered around.

"Well, since we have no shelter," He flinched away from Larxene and the other glares, but mostly hers. "And at the moment, no food. I suggest we all search for edible things like berries and Xaldan, if you could go fishing again that would be great. Just don't pick up any more leeches,"

Xaldin nodded sheepishly. "If you don't want to go alone you can form groups."

Everyone nodded not seeming too happy with these plans. Larxene tagged along with Luxord and Zexion. Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar left together and Xaldin and Marluxia went by themselves.

With Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar

"So where should we go first?" Axel asked as they walked away from their camp.

"Maybe over there, dudes. I see smoke so there might be some other campers with extra food." Xigbar said pointing to his right. Axel and Demyx looked where he had pointed.

"Wow, Xigbar. I can't believe you saw that small bit of smoke with one eye." Demyx said peering at Xigbar's one eye curiously.

Xigbar rolled his eye and started in the direction of the smoke. Axel and Demyx followed.

When they reached near the spot where they guessed the smoke had come from, the three noticed the trees thinning. Before they knew it, they stood in front of a rather large clearing filled with four or five teepee like tens.

"Should we go in?" Demyx whispered.

"If we want food, duh." Axel replied.

"Yeah let's go, dudes."

As they entered the camp they attracted many stares from the strange people. They wore round colored glasses (I forgot what they're called haha whoops).

One walked over to them.

"Piece out. What may I do for you?" he said making the piece sign.

"Um, piece, dude." Xigbar said confused.

"Do you happen to have any extra food with you? A family of squirrels ate all of ours." Axel asked being polite for once, for this strange man confused him as well.

"Of course. Stay here, I'll get some extra food for you three good men." The man said leaving them in the middle of camp.

"Axel, he's weird." Demyx whispered.

"Now, now, Demyx, be polite." Axel whispered back.

"Since when are you polite, Axel, dude?" Xigbar asked.

"I'm kidding; they're the weirdest bunch I've ever seen. With their strange get-up and all."

Xigbar chuckled and said, "I was wondering where the old Axel that we all know and love went."

In a few more minute, the man came back.

"Here you go! It's all organic, of course." He said cheerfully. "Orgaaaniiic."

"Organic?" the three asked in unison.

"Of course, we've all got to try our best to save the Earth. That is why we're out here after all. We're traveling the gas-free way to an organic convention." He explained.

"Ok? Have fun with that." Axel said turning around and leaving.

Xigbar quickly grabbed the food and followed Axel. Demyx smiled brightly at the confused guy.

"Piece out, dude! Have fun at you convention."

The man smiled at him. "Thanks, kid. Remember, it takes everyone to save the Earth. Take my card." He said handing Demyx a small piece of paper.

"Thanks! Bye."

When Demyx caught up with Axel and Xigbar he heard them talking.

"Dude, I swear they're like hippies!" Xigbar explained.

"Yeah I know."

"That guy gave me his card!" Demyx exclaimed waving it around wildly.

"Let me see that." Axel said taking the card from Demyx.

"You're just jealous that he gave me the card. What does it say, anyway?"

Axel burst out laughing. He gave the card, who, after a glance, also started to laugh.

"What? What does it say?" Demyx complained, trying to peer over the taller members' shoulders.

Axel, who was still laughing, said, "It says, come join the organic hippies. Remember, it takes everyone to save the Earth. Orgaaaaaniiiiic!"

Axel and Xigbar burst out laughing again. Even Demyx giggled a little.

"Well, we should probably get back to camp. C'mon, let's go." Axel said when the laughter had faded.

With Larxene, Luxord, and Zexion

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Zexion and Luxord.

"Sure, I mean we're just wondering around looking for berries and stuff, right?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "But it helps if you keep track of where we're going."

"And what's wrong with you doing that?"

"You're leading us."

Luxord grinned and said, "Right, almost forgot."

After another few minutes of wondering around, Larxene spoke up. "These look yummy." She said, bending over and picking a handful of dark green leaves.

"You can't eat leaves, stupid." Luxord said.

"Oh yeah? I'll prove it." Larxene replied shoving the leaves into her mouth.

"Larxene don't!" Zexion shouted as he looked up to see what the other members of his group were arguing about this time.

Larxene spit the leaves out onto the ground.

"Yuck! 'Hat 'asted 'orrible." she said as she wiped her tongue off with her hand.

Zexion rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Larxene that was _poison ivy_."

"Poison ivy?" Larxene asked in a squeaky voice.

Luxord let out a bark of laughter as Zexion nodded his head.

"POISON IVY?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME I WAS EATING POISON IVY, HUH?!"

"I tried to"-

Larxene tore the rest of the poison ivy from the ground and threw it at the Gambler.

At Camp

A few hours later, everyone was gathered around the center of the camp, planning on showing everyone what they had found.

"Ok, first up, Xaldin, did you catch any fish?" Demyx asked.

"Four and no leeches."

"That's great news! Alright, Zexion's group, what did you guys find?"

Since Zexion was the only member of the group able to speak, he said, "Well, we found where the poison ivy is."

Everyone stared at Larxene and Luxord. Larxene's tongue and lips were swollen and Luxord's entire face was all red and puffy. They did _not_ look happy.

"Well then, I guess everyone should avoid that part of the forest." Demyx said.

Larxene made some kind of muffled noise.

Zexion rolled his eyes and said, "I think she said duh and maybe something else."

Axel laughed and said, "Oh boy, this is gonna be fun. Get ready for a world of pain, Larx."

"Muffle-muffle-muffle, Axel!"

"Alright, alright, what did you find, Marluxia?" Demyx asked calmly.

Marluxia pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. "These! Aren't they beautiful?"

"You were supposed to find food."

"Oh…"

"It looks like my group was the only one that found anything. A hippy camp and some organic food. We can eat that, I guess."

"Well, I'm gonna see if I can't find any berries, dudes." Xigbar said.

"You're going out again, Xigbar?" Demyx asked, surprised.

"Yup I'll be back in a bit. See ya."

When Xigbar Returns

"Hey, dudes. Guess what I found." Xigbar said when he reentered camp.

"What?" everyone asked hoping for food.

"A port-a-potty!"

"A port-a-potty?" Axel asked.

"Good, I've gotta go and I'm not going in the woods anymore." Marluxia said, getting up quickly.

When he had left, Axel walked over to where Xigbar was sitting against a tree.

"Does this port-a-potty happen to be attached to the ground?"

"Uh, no. Why do you ask, dude?"

"No reason in particular."

Xigbar looked at the red head suspiciously, but shrugged and let him be.

When Marluxia Comes Back

When Marluxia came back, he was not a happy camper. There were twigs and leaves throughout his pink hair, even rips in his black cloak.

"What happened to you, dude?" Xigbar asked.

"I have no idea. I was just about to get out of the port-a-potty when it started to roll down the hill. Not an experience that I want to repeat." He saw Axel snicker. "AXEL! It was you, wasn't it?"

"Duh, who else?"

"The wind?" Marluxia replied innocently. "And besides, I thought I was helping you pull the pranks. Like this morning."

"I don't need helpers. I just let you join in cause you, Luxord and Larxene were keeping me up. I had to get rid of the problem and it worked. I pull pranks on everyone."

"Oh." Marluxia replied sadly. He had thought that he had finally gotten on good terms with Axel, yet he was only an annoyance to him. Why couldn't he be the cool one and the one to pull the pranks like Axel?

a/n: The fourth chapter will probably be up tomorrow. I'm working on the fifth at the moment, but I'll be done soon. Can't wait to see more reveiws! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: The Beary Rainy Night

A/n: Ok, only 2, maybe 3 chapters left. I'm still happy to take ideas about how they come home. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song 'Singing in the Rain'.

**The Camping Trip**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Beary Rainy Night**

Later That Night

When it had finally gotten dark, the eight members gathered around the fire. The loss of the burnt tent sunk in, everyone was a little down and Demyx was feeling guilty.

Axel tried to lighten the mood by trying to tell more ghost stories. But Demyx mock punched him and said, "No more ghost stories anymore, Axel. Especially after what happened last night. Definitely not."

"Aww, you're no fun."

Even Luxord, who was on bad terms with Axel after this morning, seemed depressed with the privileges gone. The two had nothing planned anyway. Luxord couldn't even talk with his swollen face.

"Well what should we"- Demyx was cut off by the sound of something crashing through the forest, heading right towards them.

"BEAR!" Larxene was able to shriek out of her swollen lips. And for once, she was right. A bear came through the trees and into the clearing, starring at the eight campers.

Everyone jumped up quickly. Larxene clung to the person nearest to her, which was Marluxia, and didn't object when his arm snaked protectively around her shoulders.

"I can't believe you told us to leave our weapons at the castle." Axel mumbled to Demyx. The bear's head snapped to look at him and he froze.

"Sorry." Demyx whimpered trying to stay calm.

Xaldin stepped in front of the terrified, weaponless group.

"Don't worry everyone, I speak bear." He said confidently.

Everyone stared at him.

"With all that facial hair I knew he had to speak some kind of animal." Axel whispered to Demyx.

Demyx covered up a hysterical giggle.

"Grururururur garurururururur rururuurur. Go back to where you came from, rurururuuru." Xaldin growled at the bear.

"How is that supposed to save us?" Demyx asked Axel.

"I have no idea."

If the bear had looked a little more like a human he would've been more sure, but Axel could've sworn that he saw the bear's eyebrows rise up as if asking "What is this creep doing?".

The bear continued to stare at Xaldin.

"I'll try to fight him off."

"Xaldin, I don't think that's a very good idea." Zexion muttered under his breath.

But Xaldin didn't get very far. As he took a step further he tripped over one of the logs around the fire and fell face first into a giant pile of bear pooh.

The bear's mouth parted in what seemed like a grin, then, lumbered off.

Everyone cheered (That is, everyone except for Xaldin).

"I'm alive!" Larxene gasped as if she didn't even believe herself.

"I'M ALIVE!" she shouted, hugging Marluxia, who seemed to like this arrangement a lot.

A Few Hours Later

Everyone sat around the fire. Luxord was playing the now cleaner Xaldin at poker while Xigbar watched. Larxene and Marluxia sat together, talking and getting along for once. Zexion was reading (Of course), and Axel and Demyx sat eating the rest of the marshmallows and throwing a few at Larxene and Marluxia and making fun of them.

All of a sudden, Demyx looked at the sky. He could see that clouds were gathering.

"Looks like its going to rain." He informed Axel.

Axel's face fell. "But it _can't _rain. I hate the rain, I can't stand any form of water."

"The weather's not going to change just because of you Axel."

"Well it should."

Demyx poked Axel's forehead. "Anyone home? The world doesn't revolve around you either."

"Well I think that_ that _should, too." Axel said crossing his arms defiantly.

"Like that's gonna happen anytime soon."

"That would be _awesome_!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Will so."

"You know what, I'm _not _gonna argue with you."

"Good cause_ I'm_ not gonna argue with you."

All of a sudden, lightening struck somewhere nearby and there was a loud clash thunder that made everyone, except Larxene, jump.

"Aren't you scared?" Marluxia asked her, surprised.

"Why would I be scared of a little lightening and thunder?" she asked, the swelling in her lips had gone done enough for her to talk normally.

"Um, well, not to sound rude or anything, but you're scared of just about everything else."

"Oh yeah, I know. It's just that lightning's my element. Like yours are flowers or something like that. Get it now?"

"Oh, I get it." Marluxia said feeling very proud of himself for figuring all that out.

_Haha, my brain hurts now_, he thought to himself, frowning a little.

Zexion, who had heard their conversation, rolled his eyes (Again, LOL).

Sometimes his fellow members could be so _stupid_.

And right then it started to rain.

Axel hugged his knees in fear of the rain.

Some drops splattered onto Zexion's book. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"NO, MY PREACIOUS BOOK!! NOOO!" he cried.

It was Demyx's time to roll his eyes as he walked over.

"It's not that bad, Zexion. See? I can get it out." Demyx reassured him as he used his water powers to take out the water and to keep the book dry.

As Demyx was getting up to leave, the shield vanished and water splashed down on the unhappy Zexion, who clutched the book to his chest trying to keep it dry. Demyx walked back over to where Axel still sat.

"Are you alright?" he asked the soaked Axel.

Axel shook his head, shivering.

"Well, I would protect you from the rain, but then everyone would be jealous and I don't have the strength to keep us all dry."

"Th-that's ok, I think I can hold out for now."

"Good." Demyx replied sighing.

The rain lasted for hours into the night and none of the Nobodies could sleep. Axel even caught himself a cold. At least Demyx was enjoying himself.

"_I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain! Oh what a glorious feeling, I'm happy again._

"_I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above. The sun's in my heart and I'm"-_

"SHUT UP!" Larxene shouted, throwing a medium sized rock which hit poor Demyx in the stomach.

"G-g-good sh-shot, Larx." Axel stammered, not in the mood for teasing. "A-a-ACHOOO!" he sneezed.

"Why thank you, Axel." Larxene answered, sounding very pleased with herself.

Demyx moaned still laying on the ground where he had fallen.

"It's your own fault, Demyx. You should've known better than to sing with seven, soaked other Nobodies who happen to be very grumpy and tired." Marluxia said.

"But I love the rain." Demyx whined.

"Y-you might, b-b-but w-we definitely don't." Axel said.

An Hour Later

When the rain finally stopped everyone was able to sleep. But it was only a few ours of rest before Demyx shouted for everyone to get up.

"Hey, everyone! Look what I found." Demyx shouted.

Everyone moaned and blinked rapidly in the bright sunlight.

"I found these by the river over there." He said pointing to the right.

On the ground lay two canoes, a deflated inner-tube, and a kayak.

"What are we going to do with those, eh?" Luxord asked.

"Well, because of the rain last night," At that everyone groaned. "The river filled up and it's really deep, too. So I thought we could use these and have some fun today."

"That does sound like a pretty good idea, Demyx." Marluxia said.

"Righteous, dude."

"Let's go!"

Larxene sighed, but agreed in the end.

Axel stared at them as if they all were insane.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Demyx stared at him with his eyebrows raised.

"No! Absolutely not!" Axel shouted. _As long as he doesn't do the puppy-dog eyes I'll be safe_, he thought.

Demyx's eyes widened and he stuck his lower lip out.

_Shoot the puppy-dog eyes. I'm doomed!_

a/n: Well that's it for this chapter. It was pretty short, but I'm trying to keep the story going so the canoeing and all that will be in the next chapter. So will Axel's answer. I still need more ideas so please post some! And keep reviewing please!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Their Water Adventure

A/n: I don't think this will be the best one. It was early in the morning when I typed this. But I hope you like it all the same. Also, next chapter will be the last. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, of course.

**The Camping Trip**

**Chapter 5:**

**Their Water Adventure**

"Please, Axel?" Demyx begged.

"For the last time, Demyx, I'm not going."

"But why?"

"Duh, I'm fire element and when fire and water mix the fire goes out."

"So you'll disappear?" Demyx asked, horrified.

"No, I'm just not comfortable in water. You saw me in the rain."

Demyx smiled a little. "Will you do it for me?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"You know I'll do it if you make the puppy-dog eyes." Axel muttered almost to himself.

"Yeah, but will you? This is the last time I'll ask. Everyone's getting impatient so if you want, I guess you can stay here."

Axel's eyes brightened, but he couldn't say no to the Nocturne, no matter how much he hated, no, despised water.

"Fine, I'll go."

A huge grin lit up Demyx's face. He hugged Axel tightly.

"Thank you, thank you!" When Demyx backed up, he added, "Thanks so much, Axel."

Axel grabbed the deflated inner-tube and said, "Well, let's go already."

"It's about time, mate." Luxord said.

When the Nobodies reached the lake, they decided on who would be riding with who.

"Alright, since I found the hole in the inner-tube, we won't be able to use it. Luckily, the kayak has two seats in it and I found paddles for all of them." Demyx said tossing the inn-tube away. "Larxene, you , Marluxia, and Luxord will ride in the canoe"-

"I will _not_ go anywhere with _her_!" Luxord exclaimed, pointing a finger at Larxene.

"What do you mean, Luxord?" Larxene asked innocently.

"I had to go with you when we had to search for food! And it was _you_ who threw the poison ivy at me! I don't think I want to go canoeing with you."

"Luxord, please just go with her and Marluxia." Demyx said, exasperated.

"Fine, but I won't like it."

"Yes, yes, I know. Anyway, Zexion, Axel and I can take the other canoe and Xaldin and Xigbar can take the kayak since they've gone before and have some kind of experience."

"And we won't die like the rest of you would. No offense, dudes." Xigbar said.

Demyx waved him off. "Don't worry about it. You're probably right anyway. Well, let's go. Keep in your groups and we'll meet back at camp later today. And be careful, the waves look really rough out there."

Everyone nodded and went to their groups.

Xaldin and Xigbar headed out first. Everyone else watched in amazement as the two Nobodies paddled with ease through the rough waters.

Larxene, Luxord, and Marluxia went next. At first, the three had difficulty turning the canoe and almost tipped it over. Luxord blamed Larxene.

But, eventually, they got the hang of it.

"Alright, Axel, are you ready?" Demyx asked.

"No, but let's go anyway." Axel said nervously.

Zexion got in the back and Axel sat in the middle as Demyx pushed the canoe into the water. As soon as they were in, he jumped into the front hardly rocking the boat at all.

After a few minutes of silent paddling, Demyx said, "Axel, if you don't want the boat to flip over, stop shaking."

Axel froze, terrified of what would happen if they did tip over. He would drown for sure.

"But, Demyx," he whispered. Demyx turned around. "How do I get my mind off of the water?"

"Watch Larxene's group, they're bound to tip over some time." Demyx replied.

"If you think that will help."

"Just don't laugh too hard when it happens." Demyx said reassuringly.

Surprisingly, Xaldin and Xigbar were not in sight. Axel watched the boat in front of them. He chuckled as the boat began to float in circles and Luxord shouted at Larxene. Axel couldn't believe it, Marluxia knocked Luxord out of the boat and they were leaving him behind.

Axel could hear Demyx laughing as he too watched.

The boat didn't get far. They were swept up into the fast moving waters and were headed straight for the rocks. Larxene and Marluxia paddled frantically trying to get back into the slower part if the river.

They were so close. Their boat just barely hit a rock that flipped it over. Larxene and Marluxia clutched the boat and swam for the shore. Luxord was not far behind.

"Looks like their water adventure is over." Demyx said still laughing.

Zexion shook his head and continued to read the book that he'd snuck along.

Axel laughed as well. He had forgotten his fear, for the moment.

"I guess we'll see them back at camp. Just wait till I get a hold on Larxene. That's gonna be so much fun." Axel said.

The group paddled along for a few more hours, taking breaks every so often.

When it was finally getting dark, Demyx suggested that they start hiking back. Axel and Zexion agreed.

They left the canoe on the shore since they had no further use for it.

"How far did we go anyway, Demyx?" Axe wondered.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Sheesh! Someone's grumpy." Axel muttered.

"Well, waking up early while getting absolutely no sleep makes me grumpy."

"But you were the one who woke us up so early. If anyone should be complaining it should be Zexion and I."

"Oh yeah, sorry, Axel. I just want to get some sleep. But I think we're almost there."

"Good, cause I'm sick of walking."

All of a sudden, Demyx's foot slipped off of the edge of the cliff that they happen to be walking nest to. He fell over the edge and grabbed one of the many roots of the trees hanging over the edge.

Demyx are you ok?" Axel called peering over the edge. They hadn't realized that they had been walking so close to the edge. Axel could hear the swirling of water bellow. _The river must be down there_, Axel thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Demyx called back from somewhere far down.

Axel stretched out his hand. "Can you reach me?"

He felt something just barely brush against his fingertips.

Demyx grunted and Axel felt the tree roots shudder.

"Sorry, I can't reach and it's impossible to climb up any further." Demyx said.

"Can you hang on?"

"Not for very much longer." Demyx replied weakly.

"Zexion, run back to camp and get help. I don't care who, but someone who has a chance of rescuing Demyx, like Marluxia, he's a good choice. I'll stay with Demyx." Axel said to Zexion.

Zexion nodded and ran off, leaving his book behind.

"Hang in there, Demyx. We'll get you out."

"Sorry, Axel. I don't think I can hang on anymore."

"What?! But you have to! You can't give up." Axel exclaimed.

"I can't do anything! I'm at the edge of the root." Demyx cried, his voice sounded even farther down.

The root snapped up as if a weight had been removed.

"DEMYX!!" Axel shouted as he heard Demyx's scream.

Axel dived over the edge, hoping to be able to save his friend.

A/n: I know it's kind of short, but I just had to make this a cliffhanger. What will happen to Demyx and Axel? I know, but you guys will have to wait! See ya next chapter. The last *sniff*.

Please keep reviewing and thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Home at Last

A/n: I can't believe this is it…I hope you guys enjoyed reading 'The Camping Trip' as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**The Camping Trip**

**Chapter 6:**

**Home at Last**

The next thing Axel remembered was crashing into ice cold water. When he resurfaced, he cried, "Demyx! Where are you?!"

There was no answer. So, Axel swam around, kicking out with his feet and searching with his hands to try to find Demyx.

All of a sudden, Axel's foot caught something bellow him. He dived down trying to find what he had kicked. He found it and dragged whatever it was to the surface.

With one hand he rubbed the water out of his eyes and held on to what he thought was Demyx with his other hand.

He gave up on trying to get the water out of his eyes since he kept going under. This was his first time swimming after all.

Axel opened his eyes and looked at what he held next to him. It _was_ Demyx.

"DEMYX! You're ok." Axel exclaimed through a mouthful of water.

Demyx moaned and opened his eyes. "Axel?"

But Axel disappeared under the water.

"AXEL!" _Oh no, he can't swim!_ Demyx thought diving down and grabbing Axel.

When he resurfaced he struck out for shore.

He laid Axel on the ground. He was coughing up water.

"Are you ok, Axel?" Demyx asked quietly, scared for his friend.

Axel laughed weakly. "Yeah, I guess so. How about you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good."

"But really, Axel, how stupid can you be? My element's water. I think I'd be ok landing in a river. But no, you dive in and attempt to rescue me. Then I have to rescue you." Demyx said, angry that his friend had risked his life for him. Sure it was sweet, but terribly reckless.

"You've got to give me credit for effort." Axel said, trying to sit up.

"Yeah, I know. And thanks."

When They Get Back to Camp

"Oh my gosh, Axel and Demyx! You two are alive!" Larxene exclaimed.

Axel was shocked by Larxene reaction. He would have been teasing her by now.

"We thought you two were dead." Marluxia said.

"Well, we're obviously not." Demyx said smiling and helping Axel to stand.

Axel was still freaked out about nearly drowning.

"I know I've learned my lesson." Axel said.

"What's that?" Demyx asked.

"I'm never, _never_ going near the water again." Everyone laughed. All were relieved that their fellow Nobodies were alive.

"Let's go home!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"It's about time." Axel muttered.

Back in Castle Oblivion

Axel came into his room after the group had to explain their little adventure to Xemnas. Demyx stood near the door watching his friend.

"Oh, sweet, sweet bed, I'll never ever leave you again."

"We should definitely do that again." Demyx said smiling.

"Demyx…YOU'RE INSANE!!"

Demyx laughed. "I know."

**The End**

A/n: I'm in shock. I can't believe I finished my first story! I'm soo happy!! Hope you all liked it! Special thanks to Soccer- 44, DominicluvsDelia33, and AkuDemyfan for reviewing! And thanks to everyone who's read it, but was too lazy to review. It's ok!

Thank you guys so much from the bottom of my heart. Look for my nest story coming soon.


End file.
